Connection elements of this type are already known from the prior art. For example, backrest frames are composed of a plurality of profile parts in vehicle manufacturing. In order to connect the individual profile parts, a connection element is arranged between or on the profile parts and the profile parts are fixedly connected in corresponding connection regions via the connection element. The profile system produced in such a manner is frequently coated in order, for example, to adapt the color of the profile system to its surroundings.
The problem arises here that, because of the extensive connection regions between the profile parts themselves and/or between the profile parts and the connection element, the coating cannot flow off, for example, between the profile parts, and therefore frequently coating accumulations form which, after the curing, cause noises, what is referred to as creaking of the coating, when the profile system is subjected to a load.